


The Serpent's Lady

by Studyinblackx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Archie Andrews, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studyinblackx/pseuds/Studyinblackx
Summary: Jughead Jones is the leader of the gang, the Southside Serpents. His world revolves around his gang, but something else lately has grabbed his attention : his childhood best friend's little sister, Betty Cooper. Every Serpent has their Lady,  but will serial bachelor Jughead ever get his? He's positive on the one he wants, but will she feel the same?





	1. One

"I wish he would choke me."  
All three girls sat in shock & turned towards their friend.  
"Ethel Muggs!" Veronica Lodge said with a smile. Ethel Muggs shrugged her shoulders & grinned.  
"What? It's true."  
"Didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Ethel," Cheryl Blossom said as she reapplied her bright red lipstick. "But I hate to be the bearer of bad news -"  
"Don't lie, you love it," Veronica interrupted. Cheryl stuck her tongue out at her & continued.  
"But, I don't think you're his type."  
"A girl can dream," Ethel said. She took a drink from her lemonade.  
"Cheryl's right," Veronica said, twirling her pearl necklace between her fingers, "it appears he has a thing for blondes."  
All three girls looked at Betty Cooper with small smirks. Betty looked at each girl before scoffing. She blew a bubble with her bubblegum & leaned back in her chair as it smacked loudly as it popped.  
"Don't look at me like that."  
"Dear Cousin Betty," Cheryl said, "Veronica has a point. Considering his track record, & the fact that he's been eyeing you all evening." Betty looked over at the man in question, & her friends' eyes followed. Jughead Jones was doing exactly as Cheryl said seconds before. His bright blue eyes - the subject of most girls' pining - were locked in on Betty. He was slouched in a chair, fingers twisting a rebellious curl that spilled from a grey crown-shaped beanie. He wore a plain white shirt under his leather jacket & dark blue jeans. He was sitting in a group of guys just like the girls were on the opposite side of the room. He was surrounded by men he trusted with his life: Fangs, Sweet Pea, & Archie. Archie Andrews was currently telling a compelling story that had Fangs & Sweet Pea dying with laughter. Betty slipped into an almost trance, watching Jughead's fingers work the dark curl. When they locked eyes, Jughead raised an eyebrow at her. She felt her cheeks burn red & quickly looked away.  
"See?" Cheryl said. "Blondes."

"Whatcha lookin' at over there, Jones?" Sweet Pea asked with a sneer. Jughead glanced over at Sweet Pea briefly before sitting up straighter in his chair.  
"Probably his little girlfriend over there," Fangs jumped in.  
"That's my sister, you ass." Archie crowed. When Betty's father, Hal, died when she was a child, Fred Andrews stepped up to help Alice Cooper with her little girl. The kids grew up together & were already tight-knit. Betty needed a guy to look to for fatherly advice & Fred didn't mind being the one. Alice couldn't thank him enough & neither could Betty. Archie, since that day, always looked at Betty as his sister.  
"Not even really related," Sweet Pea said with a laugh. He scanned the group of girls sitting across the way, giggling & gossiping over glasses of lemonade. "That Betty, boy. She's looking fine."  
"Shut the fuck up, Pea." The guys turned towards the deep timber of Jughead's voice. His eyes bore into Sweet Pea with a slight glare. Sweet Pea put up his hands in mock surrender.  
"Whoa there, boss. Just making an observation."  
"Yeah, well, keep your observations to a minimum or my fist will be observing your face." Fangs started cackling at that & Sweet Pea flung his arm out & backwards, hitting Fangs in the stomach. He stopped laughing with an 'oof' & Archie started laughing. Jughead glanced over at the group of girls again, briefly locking eyes with Betty. Her cheeks turned a light pink & she turned her head quickly, her long blonde hair covering her face.  
"Jug?" Archie asked. Jughead turned back to his friends & noticed they were all looking at him. Archie must've said something while he wasn't paying attention.  
"Sorry, Arch. What's up?"  
"You ready to go do that thing?" Jughead nodded & stood with Archie. Fangs & Sweet Pea also stood, Fangs stretching his arms.  
"Y'all two go ahead," Sweet Pea said, "we're gonna go check out Toni in the garage, make sure she doesn't need any help with those bikes."  
"Call us if you need anything," Archie said, sliding on his leather jacket. The cool leather with the bright ourboros on the back was a familiar feeling to all of them. They all wore their Southside Serpents jackets with pride. "We shouldn't be long."  
"Roger that," Fangs said & the two men took off towards the outdoor mechanic bay. Archie ran his hand through his hair before walking in step with Jughead. Jughead pulled a cigarette from a pack he took out of his jacket pocket & lit it. He offered Archie one, but as always, Archie declined. "Those things will kill you."  
"So I hear," Jughead said. Archie softly punched at Jughead's arm, causing the olive skinned man to smirk.  
"Mind if we go check the girls real quick? Wanna go see Ronnie before we head out."  
"Lead the way, Casanova." Archie walked over to the circle of girls, who went from gossiping to making loud 'ooooh' noises at Veronica. Her cheeks pinked a little as Archie leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Heading out to do our ride, make sure the Ghoulies are minding their P's & Q's. Gonna miss me?"  
"You know it, handsome." As Veronica reached up & looped her arms around Archie's neck, Betty turned her head to the left. Jughead stood beside her, searching her form up & down. When they locked eyes, he smiled. Betty dipped her head before clearing her throat & turning towards him  
"Hi, Juggie."  
"Betty." Her name sounded like warm caramel coating vanilla ice cream. She shivered as he kneeled down in front of her. He took a drag from his cigarette before blowing it away in the opposite direction. He reached for Betty's glass & she handed it to him. He took a gulp of lemonade, his eyes never leaving her. She suddenly was very thirsty. "Gonna miss me?"  
"You know it, handsome," Betty said with a smile & Jughead chuckled. He handed the glass back to Betty. She reached for his cigarette but he moved his hand away. She pouted. "Can you share with me? I shared with you."  
"No, no," Jughead said, standing & crushing the cigarette under his black leather motorcycle boot. "These things will kill you."  
"So I've heard," Betty said. Jughead smiled & swatted at his friend's shoulder.  
"Arch, we gotta go."  
"Alright, alright." He released Veronica from his hold & started walking away. When Jughead paused for a second to lightly tug on a piece of Betty's hair, he grabbed Jughead's collar & pulled. "Say goodbye, Jug."  
" 'Goodbye, Jug'." Betty giggled as the two men walked away. When she turned to watch them leave, Archie still had Jughead by the collar, Jughead walking backwards & still watching Betty. Ethel sighed heavily, bringing Betty back to reality.  
"I really wish he'd choke me." Cheryl & Veronica laughed, but Betty stayed with her back to them, absent-mindedly touching her throat with her hand. A girl can dream.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who took the time to give kudos & bookmarks! I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time but this storyline stuck with me last night at work & I wanna go with it!! It is a slow burn so im in no hurry to rush along but I hope you guys stick around for the ride!

To do their run, Archie & Jughead chose to take the truck. It wasn't much in the incognito department but taking two separate bikes didn't make much sense. Jughead tossed the keys to Archie & slid into the passenger seat. Archie slid in & started the truck. He looked off into the distance before turning to Jughead. "I think I wanna take the next step with Ronnie."  
"Whoa there, Casanova. Are you sure?"  
"Yeah," Archie said, putting the truck into gear. "She's special. She's been down for me from the start. She isn't like all those other girls that got into it for the jacket."  
"That is true." The Southside men were always sought after, especially by Northside women. There was something about a dark & mysterious man in leather that got them all hot & bothered. Both men had their fair share, but they varied in their stance on the women they got involved with. Archie was ready to have one Lady & one only. Jughead didn't mind the occasional romp.  
"Don't you ever wish you had one Lady, Jug? Wouldn't it beat the roulette wheel you've got in your bedroom?" Jughead smirked at that.  
"Most of the women I get involved with know the deal at the door, Arch. & they don't seem to mind."  
"I know of at least one woman that would want to change all that." When Jughead turned to look at Archie, he saw him watching him out of the corner of his eye. Jughead scoffed & shook his head.  
"She doesn't look at me like that, Arch. We've been friends since we were kids. That would just be awkward."  
"I wouldn't be mad, Jug." Archie made a left hand turn down a dirt road. "You're probably the only person I'd trust her life with. Nothing against Fangs & Pea. But I see the way you two look at each other." Jughead dragged a hand over his face as Archie started to slowly creep through the border of Serpent & Ghoulie territory. He turned to Jughead & smiled, causing Jug to chuckle.  
"Enough matchmaking, Arch. Let's get back to you & Veronica."

"Hey, Toni!" Toni Topaz turned from one of the motorcycles she was working on & rubbed the back of her hand on her forehead. She locked eyes with Betty & smiled.   
"Hey Betty, what's up?"   
"Not much," Betty said, sitting on the finished motorcycle next to her. She gripped the handles with her hands & pretended for a second that she was riding it. "Just bored & not ready to go back home. My mom has gotten a little too friendly with Fred Andrews."  
"Gross," Toni said, her nose scrunching. Betty laughed.   
"Yeah, no kidding. How are you & Cheryl?"   
"Good," Toni said. She wiped her hands on an already dirty washcloth. "I've been thinking about giving her my jacket."   
"Toni! That's great!"   
"Yeah, I'm nervous. It's a big step. I haven't told anyone but you, so please don't say anything."   
"Of course, no worries here." Betty got off the bike & stood off to the side. Toni started sifting through her tools to continue working on the bike. "I wish I had someone to give me a jacket."   
"What about Jug?" Betty's eyes darted up to Toni's face. She was back to fixing something on the motorcycle.   
"What about Jug? We aren't like that."   
"My mistake. I thought by the amount of time you two spend giving each other heart eyes that there was something there."   
"We do not give heart eyes," Betty said matter of factly, "we grew up together. We're like best friends."   
"Could have fooled me," Toni said with a smile. Betty scoffed around a small smile.   
"I mean he's handsome. Don't get me wrong, he's incredibly handsome. But he doesn't see me that way."   
"Don't count yourself out, Betty. There's something special about you. I've known Jug a long time. Not as long as you, but long enough. & I've never seen him look at a woman like he looks at you." 

The guys returned safe and sound with no signs of discontent in the Southside. It was nearing dark when they pulled into the driveway of Serpent House. While the Southside mostly comprised of Sunnyside Trailer Park, there were occasional ranch style homes scattered throughout. While each Serpent - save for Archie, who still lived with his dad on the Northside - had their own trailers, there was one home they all had put money into and rehabbed with an adjoining mechanic's workspace. That became what they called Serpent House, a collective home and hangout space for the gang. That's now where everyone was, seated around the kitchen table like a makeshift family, ready for dinner. Fangs walked around, placing settings in front of each chair. Sweet Pea, who was seated next to Toni, put his foot out to trip Fangs. Fangs grabbed on to the table for dear life as he tripped, then reached over to hit Sweet Pea. They two started throwing playful punches, when Toni scolded them.   
"Be careful you two apes. There's glasses on this table. Don't need you breaking anything."   
"Yes, Mother," they said in unison. Cheryl, who was seated next to Toni, started laughing. Veronica sat to Cheryl's right, and Archie took the seat next to her. He reached over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Jughead walked into the kitchen to see Betty in front of the stove, stirring chili and reaching for cornbread in the oven simultaneously. He walked behind Betty and placed a hand on the small of her back. She flinched initially before noticing who it was. She smiled.   
"Hi, Juggie."   
"Hey Betts. That smells amazing."   
"Thanks," she said, slicing up the cornbread. "It's almost done."   
"Need any help?" Betty turned to Jughead and smiled wider.   
"No, it's fine. Get comfortable at the table I'll be right there." Jughead walked over to the fridge, his hand sliding slowly off of Betty's back. His fingers left her skin and she shivered, grabbing the pot of chili and placing it in the middle of the kitchen table. Jughead grabbed a six pack of beer and brought it to the table, taking his seat next to Fangs, who had settled down next to Sweet Pea. Betty brought over the cornbread and settled in between Jughead and Archie. Fangs clapped his hands together and leaned forward.  
"Okay guys, time to bone smack the teeth and all that."   
"It's Bon Appétit!" Everyone else yelled, and they all laughed. It was moments like this that made Betty very grateful for her Southside family.


	3. Three

His impatient hands palmed at her thighs as she moaned beneath him. She felt his breath ghost against the goose pimpled skin, and brought her hands to his hair as she bit back a moan. He groaned as her fingers tugged at the dark strands. "Baby, I can't wait anymore. I need you."  
"Take me, Juggie," Betty pleaded as Jughead's fingers brushed her waist, hooking into her panties and pulling them down. She locked eyes with him before he lowered his head. His mouth was so close -  
Her dream was ruined by an annoying ringtone shrieking throughout the room. Betty rolled over and grabbed her phone, seeing her mom's picture on the screen. She groaned and tossed the phone back on her bedside table. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. It was no use. She was awake. 

Jughead was on his second mile on the treadmill when his thoughts escaped to Betty. His thoughts were traveling more and more to her lately, especially since the dreams started.  
He would awake, night after night, coated in sweat as he remembered his dreams. Betty, on his motorcycle. Betty, on the pool table. Betty, in his bed with just his Serpent jacket on...  
He shook his head free of the thoughts as a voice interrupted him.  
"So this is how you eat so much but stay so slim?" Betty walked over and leaned over the front of the treadmill. Jughead took his workout towel to his face before going into cool down mode.  
"Something like that," he said with a smile. "What's up, Betts?"  
"Well, I was hoping you could help me with something, Juggie."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I want to learn how to ride a motorcycle." Jug stopped his cool down and stepped off the treadmill.  
"Really? Why?"  
"Since you always say I'm an honorary Serpent -"  
"You are," he said matter of factly. Betty smiled.  
"Well, since I'm an honorary Serpent I want to learn how to ride a bike like one."  
"Okay. I'll set you up with Toni this afternoon."  
"No," Betty said, "I want you to teach me."  
"Oh, alright. That's fine, Betts." Jug smiled. "We can do it today if you want, I just need a quick shower."  
"Okay great," Betty grinned. "Just let me know when you're ready. I'll be in the game room." Betty walked out and Jug couldn't help watching her retreating form. She wore a pink halter top and tight light blue capri jeans. Her hips swayed as she walked out and Jug had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from groaning aloud. 'Get yourself together,' he thought, 'you have one dream then all of a sudden you're a teenage boy.'

After his shower, Jughead walked into the game room. To the left was a wall full of pinball machines and arcade games. To the right was a couch and television with almost every game console known to man stacked on a shelf, waiting to be played. In the center of the room were three different tables. One was for their card games, which Sweet Pea always tried to cheat at, a chess table that Jug frequented with Toni on rainy nights, and a pool table. It was at this third table that he found Betty, scattering the different colored balls into the pockets. Jug breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. Don't think of the dream you're going to embarrass yourself...  
"Juggie? You okay?"  
"I'm good," Jug said as he opened his eyes. He smiled at Betty despite the strain in his voice. "Ready to go?"  
"Yes," Betty said as she grabbed Jughead's hand and dragged him out of the game room and towards the garage. Jughead chuckled.  
"Excited are we?"  
"I have been waiting for this forever!" They made it to the garage and Jug slapped a button on the wall to open the doors. He motioned towards his bike before he walked over to a locker along the wall. He unlocked it and reached in to grab a pair of fingerless riding gloves and an extra helmet. When he turned back to Betty she was already sitting on his bike, a black helmet with a crown scratched into the front on her head and wearing a pair of riding goggles. Jug chuckled as Betty giggled.  
"How do I look?" Betty asked as she stuck a pose. Jug's smirk grew into a big smile as he slid his gloves on.  
"You look good, Betts." He slid his helmet on and walked over to the bike. "Ready?"  
"Yes," Betty said, scooting back so she was sitting on the back of the bike. Jughead swung his leg over the bike and settled, starting it up. He reached behind him and grabbed her arm, pulling her close.  
"Hold on tight." Betty wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pressed her chest to his back as they took off. Jughead could have sworn he felt a content sigh coming from Betty, but shook his head clear of the thought. He was sure she wasn't losing sleep at night over dreams that couldn't possibly come true.


	4. Four

"I'm doing it, Jug!" Betty yelled happily as she rode by him on his motorcycle. Jughead smiled, his arms crossed against his chest. Betty looped around a bush and headed back. Jughead thought teaching her on an abandoned dirt road would be best and he was right. She flourished on that bike. It was almost as if she was born to ride and the bike was made just for her.  
Betty settled next to him and turned the bike off. She took the helmet and goggles off and shook her hair free with a giant grin on her face. Jug chuckled and took the helmet from her hands, placing it on the ground next to his at his feet.  
"You did great, Betts."  
"I had a great teacher." Betty walked over to a tree stump and sat, watching Jughead walk around the bike with a polishing rag. He treated it like it was his baby. For all intents and purposes, she supposed it was. "Jug, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, Betts. Anything."  
"Why haven't you found someone to give your jacket to?" Jughead looked up from his bike. Betty toyed with the goggles around her neck. "It isn't like you lack in the women department. You've had countless options."  
"I haven't found the right woman," Jug said as he shrugged his shoulders. "There is a special woman but I don't think she'd agree."  
"Why not?" Betty asked suddenly, eyes wide. Jug cleared his throat.  
"Because I'm not worthy of her."  
"Don't say things like that."  
"It's true," he said, sitting on a rock across from her. "She's good and innocent and pure, and she shouldn't want anything the likes of me. But I doubt she'd be interested."  
"I'd be so lucky to have your jacket," Betty said matter of factly. "If she doesn't want your jacket then she's the one not worthy of it. You're handsome and smart and kind... If she doesn't acknowledge that then she doesn't deserve your jacket." Jug swallowed around a lump in his throat. If she only knew...  
"Betty. Thank you. But let's face it, I'm a bad guy. I'm a gang leader, for Christ's sake." Betty's eyes snapped up at Jughead's face.  
"I myself like bad boys. It's not a terrible trait to have." Jughead couldn't help but lick his lips at her words. Betty Cooper embodied all things good in his chaotic, dangerous world and she liked bad boys? Not to mention, she had said he was handsome...  
"Betty, I promise you'll get your jacket one day. When it's time, it'll happen." Betty smiled and stood, putting the goggles back on.  
"Thanks, Jug."

 

"Happy birthday, dear Juuugheadddd!! Happy birthday to Youuu!!" Jughead rolled his eyes and blew out the candles. He couldn't stress enough how much he disliked his birthday but his friends insisted on giving him a party anyway. Once the candles were out, Sweet Pea slapped Jughead on the back and led him back to the bar. They were celebrating at the Whyte Wyrm, a bar Jughead inherited from his father. Toni was behind the bar pouring shots. She saw Jug come forward and grabbed the best whiskey they had and poured him a double.  
"Happy birthday, Jug."  
"Thanks, Toni." Jug threw back the shot and looked over at the stage. Veronica and Cheryl were doing a sloppy drunken version of karaoke, Cheryl making eyes at Toni as much as she could. Sitting in front of the stage were Betty and Ethel, giggling over some strawberry daiquiris. It had been days since Betty's riding lesson, and Jug couldn't think of anything else but her. Her words echoed in his mind over and over, and the dreams increased.  
"Your girl over there has been having a wild night," Toni said. Jughead snapped out of his reverie.  
"What?"  
"Betty. Her and the girls have been tying one on. You'd think it was one of their birthdays." Just then, a chanting of 'Betty' started among the girls. Jug and Toni turned to look at them.  
Veronica and Cheryl had sat back at the table, and another girl - Josie, he thought her name was - had joined them. Betty was standing, shrugging off her light blue cardigan sweater. She wore tight black leggings with a light blue camisole and denim style skippies. Her hair was out, brushing the tops of her shoulders in golden waves. She walked up to the stage and climbed up, heading towards a silver pole off to the side. Back in the day, that pole was the way for any female to be initiated into the Serpents. Since Jug had taken over, the Serpent Dance had become practically obsolete.  
A sexy song started playing on the jukebox - the name of it escaped him now - as a slightly tipsy Betty wrapped her hands around the pole. One of the girls at the table said something to her, causing the group to erupt in laughter, before Betty shushed them. She shook her hair out before starting to dance on the pole. Cheryl put two of her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Toni took a shot of whiskey and cheered.  
Jughead's throat went dry, and he instructed Toni to give him another double, his eyes never leaving Betty. When she slid it to him, he threw it back aggressively, licking his bottom lip as he put the shot glass down with a click. A group of Serpents at a table on the other side of the room started catcalling. Jug looked over at them with a glare. They were part of the older generation, mostly older bikers who drank all day. Sweet Pea howled and slapped Jug on the back. "Better stake your claim before somebody else does."  
"Shut the fuck up, Pea," Jug ground out as his eyes went back to Betty. He almost choked on a wrong inhale as he realized Betty's eyes were focused solely on him.  
Betty slid up against the pole, sliding down and parting her knees when she squatted. She slowly slid back up, her hands in her hair. The girls continued to cheer her on, but her attention stayed on Jughead.  
Betty climbed the pole then slid provocatively back down, her head hanging back with her eyes closed. She slithered around the pole for a few more minutes, the straps of her camisole sliding down her arms. Toni passed Jug another double, watching him as he knocked it back. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to walk. That wasn't far from the truth, if his erection was any indication.  
Betty. Innocent, pure, good Betty. He never would have thought she would climb up there and do her own version of the Serpent dance, let alone do it with eyes only on Jughead. She must know how she effected him. Maybe it was the rum in the daiquiris getting the best of her, but this was a side Jughead couldn't help but want to explore.  
The song ended, and Betty fixed her camisole straps. She smiled at her cheerleaders then looked back at Jughead. She tilted her head as she smiled at him. He smirked back at her, trying to keep his cool. He still couldn't get what he just saw out of his mind. Thank God he was sober because he wanted to remember this night forever.  
Betty winked at him before blowing him a kiss, causing Veronica to turn around to see who she was looking at. Veronica whispered something to the group and they all laughed again. When Jug looked from the group back to Betty, she was still watching him, licking her lips seductively. When his eyes widened at the movement, she jumped off the stage and sat back down.  
Maybe Betty wasn't so innocent after all.


	5. Five

"How ya feeling today, B?" Veronica asked as she slid Betty a mug of coffee. Betty grunted in response and sipped her coffee. She wore fuzzy pajamas and a blanket over her head. She squinted against the sunlight.  
"God, the sunlight is so loud."  
"I take it you're hungover, bad."  
"Why wouldn't she be? She practically drank the whole bar." Even Veronica winced at Cheryl's shrill tone. Betty groaned even louder.  
"Cheryl I love you but please use a better indoor voice."  
"Something good did come out of last night, though." Veronica said with a mischievous smile. "You got the eye of a certain Serpent."  
"More like got the balls," Cheryl said. Betty sipped her coffee some more. "He was practically salivating by the time you were done."  
"I don't know what came over me," Betty whispered. Veronica laughed.  
"Girl, a drunk mouth speaks sober thoughts. A drunk body just happens to reenact sober fantasies."  
"I don't want things to be awkward between us."  
"Betty," Cheryl said, "if he doesn't make a move on you now, I have lost all hope."  
"He doesn't see me that way!"  
"Girl, we were there. We saw how he saw you. Trust me," Veronica said, making her and Cheryl mimosas, "It's that way."

 

Jughead knocked on the door at the same moment he heard Cheryl's shrill voice exclaim "we need more! Betty, don't you want one?" Veronica opened the door for him and she watched her eyes widen for a second before smiling. "Hi, Jughead."  
"Hey, Veronica. Is Betty in?"  
"Yeah, come in." Jughead stepped into Betty's apartment and stood in the living room while Veronica walked into the kitchen, saying "Bettyyy" in a sing songy voice. Jug looked around and took in all the white, pink & gold decor.  
"Hey, Juggie." Jug turned to see Betty, still in fuzzy pajamas but without her blanket.  
"Hey, Betts. How are you feeling?" Betty shrugged but she could see the slight blush on her cheeks.  
"I've been better, that's for sure." He lifted his arm and brought to her attention a bag she hadn't noticed. He smirked.  
"I brought you some stuff I thought you might need. Got some orange juice in here & a couple croissants from that bakery you like." Betty grabbed the bag from Jughead and looked inside. She also noticed something else he didn't mention - a stuffed dog. He was small and fuzzy and had a little tag that hung from his neck.  
"Aww, Juggie. Thank you. He looks just like Hot Dog."  
"I figured you could always use a little friend to cuddle." Betty grinned.  
"Well, thank you Juggie. It was very thoughtful of you."  
"Any time." Betty leaned over and placed a kiss on Jughead's cheek. Jug froze, and blinked several times when Betty backed away. Her cheeks were pink, he noticed, and she cuddled the stuffed Hot Dog close to her face. Jug reached, cupping her cheek in his right hand. Betty's lips parted a little, her breathing hitched. "I'll see you later, Betts," Jug said, his blue eyes staring intensely into her green, his voice husky. Betty sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and nodded. Jug walked to the door and left, leaving Betty standing in her living room, trying to remember how to breathe.

"I can't stop fucking thinking about her," Jughead said as he did another sit up. Archie was to his right, with Sweet Pea and Fangs to his left. Fangs sat up, his elbows holding his weight.  
"I don't blame you, especially after that show at the Wyrm."  
"Little Bo Peep looked hot," Sweet Pea said with a smirk. Jug and Archie turned to him.  
"Shut the fuck up, Pea," they said in unison. Sweet Pea shrugged before working on his stomach crunches. Archie sat up.  
"Jug, just ask her out. What's the worst that could happen?"  
"She could deny him," Fangs said. Jug groaned as he laid back on the floor.  
"Not helping, Fangs," Archie said.  
"Arch, this is Betty. I'm gonna ask her out and she's gonna take one look at me and laugh."  
"I doubt it," Archie said. "I saw the dance. I saw the way she looked at you."  
"It must've been hell for you," Jug winced. Archie shrugged.  
"She's my little sister but she's also a grown woman. I can't control what she does. Seriously, Jug. Ask her out. You won't regret it."  
"I will if this makes things awkward," Jug murmured before getting up to hit the treadmill.

When Jughead walked into the garage, freshly showered from the gym, his heart settled in his throat. Betty was there chatting with Toni, sitting on Jughead's bike. She wore her denim skippies with black shorts and a pink camisole, tucked in. Her hair was up in its iconic ponytail, and he couldn't miss the pink lip gloss she wore.  
It was like she was everywhere at once. She had controlled his thoughts since last night, and it just got worse after she placed that kiss on his cheek. His body said go after her. His brain said to slow it down before he scared her away and ruined everything.  
Betty turned and saw Jug standing there, and she sighed. Toni turned to look at him and smirked.  
"Hey guys," Jug said. He shoved his hands into his dark wash jean pockets. He work a tight black t-shirt underneath his Serpent jacket. He was sans beanie today, his hair freshly finger combed.  
"Hey Jug," Toni said.  
"Hi, Juggie." Betty sounded almost breathless. Jug ducked his head and smirked.  
"What's going on down here?"  
"We were just chatting, but I think I forgot to grab something from upstairs. I'll be right back," Toni said. She looked between the two and then walked out of the garage. Betty ducked her head and started playing with an invisible fuzz on her shorts. Jug cleared his throat.  
"Betty, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Yeah?" Betty looked up at him.  
"What was with the dance last night?" He needed to know before he went any further. He did some thinking in the shower, and he had determined that he was crazy about her.  
"I'm sorry, Jug. I don't know what came over me. I promise I won't -"  
"I liked it," Jug spit out, surprising them both. "I don't know how I feel about all those other guys seeing it but you looked amazing."  
"Really?" Betty asked. Jug cleared his throat.  
"Yeah. You looked so good." He rubbed at the back of his neck. There it is, Betty thought. That was Jug's tell when he was nervous about something. Betty smiled.  
"Thanks, Juggie. I think." They both laughed nervously. Betty watched as Jug's face suddenly went serious and searched her form from head to toe. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks...and other places. His eyes were molten, and made her feel like she was a puddle of goo when his met hers again.  
"You look good on my bike, Betts."  
"It feels good to sit on your bike. I can't wait to go riding again."  
"Whenever you're ready." Jug walked closer. He stopped when he was in front of her, and placed his hand on one of the handlebars. "We can go riding, then get some dinner. Or lunch. Make a day of it." Betty's eyes widened for a second before she smiled.  
"Jug, are you asking me out?"  
"Maybe," he said, suddenly very self conscious. Betty giggled.  
"I'd love to."  
"Yeah?" he asked, smiling. Betty smiled back.  
"Yeah."  
"Great," Jug said. He fixed his jacket unnecessarily before backing up. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Unless tomorrow's too soon?"  
"Tomorrow's fine," Betty said. Jughead grinned.  
"Great. Well, I'll leave you and Toni to it," he said, even though Toni hadn't resurfaced yet. He started walking away when Betty got off the bike and walked up behind him.  
"Jug wait."  
"What's up, Betts?" he asked, turning towards her. Betty reached up to his face, bringing it towards her. She took a deep breath before her lips landed on his.  
Jughead froze, initially not attempting to move until he felt Betty's body come closer. He brought an arm around her waist before he kissed back. Her lips were soft and tasted like her lip gloss. She backed away and he opened his eyes. Her hands remained on his cheeks, his arm around her waist. Her eyes were dark and her lips were parted. He looked from her eyes to her lips multiple times before he whispered out a 'fuck it' and kissed her again.  
Betty moaned softly, bringing her hands to Jughead's hair, tugging softly. She didn't know how much she needed Jughead's mouth on hers until he kissed her. She needed his kisses and his hands on her waist like she needed oxygen. If he didn't want to let her go any time soon, she was fine with that.  
Jug brought his hands to the backs of Betty's thighs, and Betty jumped, bringing her legs around Jughead's waist. He growled in his throat before placing her on the nearest surface - the hood of his truck. She laid back against it and practically purred when his mouth made it to her neck.  
"Betty, what are we doing?" he growled against the skin. Betty giggled.  
"It feels like we're kissing, Juggie."  
"If this is kissing then I enjoy kissing you very much." Betty's hands went back to Jug's hair, keeping his mouth on her neck. His fingers dug into her thighs and she gasped.  
"I like it, too."  
"Make me stop," Jug said against her pulse point.  
"Why?" Betty whined.  
"Because I don't want our first time to be on top of my truck." The sentence was out before he could stop it, and they stopped kissing, their eyes meeting. She looked disheveled, her lip gloss long gone, her breathing heavy. She looked glorious and ruined and _God_ if she didn't make him hard. She brought a finger down his chest, stopping at his belt buckle. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. She detangled her legs from his waist and sat up. "I'll pick you up tomorrow from your place?"  
"Yeah," Betty sighed. "What time?"  
"Whatever time you want."  
"Three?" Jug smiled.  
"Sure." He leaned in for a quick kiss. Betty kissed him, and he wondered how he could've went without this. He smiled against her lips.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye, Juggie." He backed away and walked out of the garage. Betty slid off the truck and fixed her outfit. She looked up when she heard clapping. Toni appeared from around a shelf, a smug look on her face.  
"It's about fucking time."


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos!! Here's the next chapter in this wild adventure!!

The knock was soft, but she heard it over her music anyway. Betty turned down her music and made her way to the door, dancing. When she opened the door, Jughead was there, leaning against the doorway.  
"Hey, Betts." Betty smiled and reached for him, bringing his face down to hers. Their lips met instantly, and Jughead smiled. Betty placed several quick pecks to his lips before backing away.  
"Juggie," she said with a grin. He brought his arm from behind his back and handed her a bouquet of lilies. "Oh, Juggie. You didn't have to."  
"I wanted to," he said, handing them to her. "I thought it would be nice to surprise you."  
"It is," Betty said, smelling the flowers. "Thank you. How 'first date' of you."  
"Hey, I know a thing or two about dates."  
"Oh, so you've done this before? How many other girls have you given flowers to?" Betty asked, walking back into the apartment and getting a vase for the flowers. Jughead followed, closing her door behind him.  
"None. Just you." Betty grinned as she filled her vase with water. Jughead came up behind her, wrapping a hand around her hip. She leaned her hip into his hand, humming in her throat. His hand was large and warm, making her feel fuzzy.  
Betty honestly wasn't planning on kissing Jughead in the garage, but she couldn't just let him walk away. She didn't want to beat around the bush anymore and by the looks of it, neither did he. There was so much they had to talk about, and she wanted to lay the cards on the table now before she would accept his flowers and kisses and warm hands that made her tingle.  
She turned toward him, vase in hands, and motioned with her head to the kitchen table. He stepped out of her way and she placed the flowers down. "Jug, can we talk?"  
"Yeah," he said hesitantly. Betty giggled at the anxiety in his eyes.  
"Don't look so worried. It isn't bad."  
"Okay," Jug said with a smile. Betty walked over to her kitchen counter and jumped on it. She sat, legs crossed at the ankle, and motioned for him to come close. He walked over and leaned against the counter next to her.  
"I think it's safe to say we feel the same way about each other, if yesterday was any indication. But I want to know _how_ you feel. I just... I really, really like you, Juggie. I always have, ever since we were kids. And I don't want to get hurt. I don't think you'll hurt me, not on purpose at least. But what happens if we wanted two different things out of this and it all falls apart?" Jughead stood in front of Betty, his hands settling on her thighs.  
"Hey, hey. I would never hurt you, Betty. I'm crazy about you. I have been, almost as long as you've liked me. I just never wanted to cross that line with you because I didn't think you felt the same way. I didn't want to risk our friendship. You're my best friend's little sister. There's so many risks with going through with that. I'm not 100% sure what I want or where I'm going but all I do know is I wanna get there with you by my side." Betty looked into Jughead's eyes and sighed. Everything he had just said was everything she had dreamt he'd say. She swallowed around a lump in her throat and smiled.  
"Juggie... I tried so hard to hide it but I guess I was obvious. The girls have been on my ass forever trying to push me towards you. It's not that I didn't feel the same, I was worried _you_ didn't feel the same about me. I want to be by your side too, and have you on mine, just don't treat me like I'm fragile, Jug. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."  
"Okay," he whispered and closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers. Betty sighed, unlocking her ankles and opening her legs slightly, giving him room to step in between them. He brought his hands to grab her hips, pulling her closer to him. Betty wrapped her legs around Jughead, crossing them at the ankle. The force of his fingertips in her skin caused her to gasp, opening her mouth and allowing Jughead to slide his tongue against hers. Betty moaned, tasting him.  
He tasted of caramel and black coffee and a tangy minty taste she thought could only come from the menthol cigarettes he smoked. He smelled even better, of leather and whiskey with a hint of woods. He was overwhelming her senses, and before she could even register what she was doing, she started grinding up against Jughead, causing him to groan and pull back slightly.  
"Baby," he sighed, "I promised you a ride and dinner."  
"Can't we stay here?" Betty whined.  
"No," he said, growling when Betty leaned over to kiss his neck. She was making a hell of an argument but he knew it couldn't happen. Not now...  
"But Juggie," Betty said against his skin, "I don't want to stop doing this."  
"Betty..."  
"You taste so good," she purred. When she looked at Jughead, her green eyes were dark. "And you make me feel so good."  
"I could make you feel even better," Jughead growled, "but not now." Betty pouted and pushed Jug back lightly, jumping off the counter. She walked into the living room, her hips swaying. Jughead watched as they went back and forth, and groaned as his laid his head against the doorway. She was going to be the death of him. "What happened to the good little Betty I used to know?"  
Betty slid on her leather jacket, internally wishing it was Jug's Serpent jacket. She shrugged, turning back to him and biting her lip. "I'm all grown up I guess." Jughead's eyes traced her face, then traveled to her breasts & thighs and back again.  
"I'll say," he said with a smirk. Betty giggled and grabbed his hand.  
"Come on, Mister Not Now. We have a date."

All sexual tension aside, Betty had an amazing time on the bike with Jug. They rode around the Southside, Betty taking the lead and Jug held on. Except for a few sharp turns, she had mastered the bike.   
Jughead apologized when the ride was over, saying he had to stop by the Wyrm before they headed out to dinner. Betty suggested a run to Pop's before they hit the Wyrm, their meals being their dinner. Jug initially said no, not wanting to deprive Betty of a restaurant. Betty kissed him quickly on the lips, saying no better dinner could be had. So they stopped at pops and got two orders of onions rings, two milkshakes - vanilla for Betty, chocolate for Jug - and a couple burgers before heading to the bar.   
That's where they were now, Jug sitting at the desk in his office, going over some bills. Apparently some of them were dangerously past due - no thanks to Tall Boy, one of the elder Serpents who was in charge of those things - and Toni told Jug to come right away to handle it. He occasionally picked an onion ring from the pile and ate it. Betty sat on the other side of the desk, her legs crossed, eating her burger. She noticed Jug's forehead dipping while he frowned, and rubbed at the creases with her free hand. Jug looked up and smiled.   
"Sorry, Baby. This can't really be your idea of a good date."   
"Anywhere with you would be a good date." She took a sip of her shake and smiled. "Say it again."   
"What?"   
"What you called me." Betty's face flushed. Jug shook his head with a chuckle.   
"Baby," he said, his voice low, "you blush when I call you that but you're ready to jump my bones back at your place."   
"I can't help it," she said matter of factly, "you're hot." Jug's eyes widened.   
"Come again?"   
"You heard me," Betty said, putting her burger down on its wrapper and scooting closer to him. "You're hot."   
"Come here," Jug said, grabbing Betty by the waist and dragging her closer to him. He reached up and kissed her, tugging her closer still. Betty squealed as she fell into Jughead's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, straddling him. Jug kissed her neck, making Betty sigh and put her head back.   
"Juggie," she whispered. Jug groaned against her pulse point.   
"I love when you say my name like that."   
"Juggie," she whispered again as she started to grind her hips down on his. She could feel how she was affecting him, and she keened as he nibbled along her neck. After each nibble he'd drag his tongue along the spot, and he grabbed her hips, bringing them down as hard as he could against him.   
"Jug! Shit, I'm sorry," Toni bust in the office and turned away when she saw how they were seated. "Jug, you gotta come quick. It's an emergency."   
"What happened?" Jug asked, looking past Betty to Toni's worried face. Betty turned to see Toni and instantly got worried. Her eyes were wide and red rimmed. She was wringing a bar cloth over and over.   
"It's Archie. He got in an accident."


	7. Seven

Jughead had his head in his hands, waiting for a doctor to come tell him what's next. Betty sat beside him, wiping away silent tears running down her cheeks. Archie was currently in the ICU, and there was no telling how long he would be.  
Veronica rushed through the doors, looking around frantically until she saw the duo sitting side by side. She had been crying, and she gasped before loudly exclaiming, "Betty!"  
"Oh my God, V!" Betty got up and hugged Veronica close to her, rubbing circles into Veronica's back as she sobbed. Jughead got up and wrapped his arms around both the girls. Veronica backed away, wiping at her face furiously.  
"What happened?!"  
"EMTs that brought him said he took a long slide down Harrison Avenue. We're still waiting to hear from Keller but from what some witnesses that stuck around say, he was launched off the bike," Jughead said, running a hand down his face.   
"Oh my God," Veronica moaned. She turned to Betty and grabbed her hands. "Betty, I can't lose him. I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning. I... I haven't even told him yet." She started sobbing again, and Betty brought her into a tight hug.  
"Archie isn't going to die, V. I have faith. He's going to be okay. We just need a doctor to confirm that."  
"I know this is horrible timing but congrats, Veronica," Jughead said. Veronica smiled the best she could and squeezed his hand.  
"Thank you, Jug."  
"Our boy's gonna make it out. I believe that."  
It was another thirty minutes before a doctor finally came out. All three of them stood, Veronica stepping forward.   
"I'm Archie's girlfriend. What's wrong with him?"   
"We've got some brain swelling, which can be very alarming but in Archie's case can be easily taken care of. That makes him an ICU case but it's much better than the alternatives," the doctor said. "He's got a lot of lacerations and might also have a broken leg, but so far he's breathing just fine. We have him hooked up to a few machines to watch his heart and brain activity. He hasn't gained consciousness yet, but we have a great team watching over him. "  
"Is there any way to know when he'll wake up?" Veronica asked.  
"I'm sorry, no. We'll come back out when we have something new to report." The doctor walked back into the ICU and Veronica turned to them.  
"You guys can go. Thank you so much for being here. I'm going to stay here until he wakes up."  
"Veronica, we can't leave you," Betty said. "You can't do this alone."  
"Betty's right," Jughead said, but Veronica put her hand up to stop them.  
"No guys, really. I'll call Josie or Ethel to keep me company. You guys have been sitting here for hours. I'll call you if anything changes." Betty nodded and hugged Veronica once more. They said their goodbyes and headed out to Jughead's bike. He dragged his hand down his face for a second time that night, and turned to Betty.  
"I'll drop you home then head back to mine, make some phone calls. Are you going to be okay?" Betty shook her head.  
"Can I please go with you, Juggie? I don't think I can be alone right now." Her eyes started to cloud with tears again, and Jughead pulled her into a hug.  
"Of course, baby. Are you sure?"  
"Yes," she said instantly, her voice muffled by his shoulder. Jug pressed a kiss against her temple and nodded.  
"Okay, let's go. I'm sure Hot Dog will be ecstatic to see you."

When they arrived at Jug's apartment, Betty couldn't remember how long it had been since the last time she was there. She always spent time with him at Serpent House. The last time all of them gathered at Jug's, if she recalled correctly, was the night before FP Jones was sent to serve his jail sentence in Greendale Penitentiary. It was a going away party of sorts, with the elder Jones getting as fucked up as possible while Jug babysat.  
Jug opened the door and a big sheep dog came running, wagging what could be identified as his tail aggressively. He barked and turned in a couple circles, happy to see his owner. Jug knelt down and pet Hot Dog, talking to him in a voice he only used for him. When he noticed Betty beside him, he howled, continuing to do his doggie dance. Betty smiled for the first time in hours, and pet Hot Dog.  
"Looks like he missed you," Jug said.  
"I've missed him!"  
"Come inside," he said, moving aside so Betty could come in. He closed the door behind her and slid off his Serpent jacket, hanging it up on a hook. Betty shed her coat and followed suit. "Are you hungry?"  
"A little," she confessed.  
"I can order some food. Chinese? Pizza?"  
"Chinese sounds good."  
"Alright, get comfortable. I'll order." Betty walked into Jug's living room and sat on his couch, looking around. The apartment hadn't changed.  
This place was undeniably Jug's. The walls were a slate gray, the furniture blue. He had shelves upon shelves of books and a TV mounted to the wall. Under the mounted TV was a stand up shelf full of classic movies. He had an eclectic taste, but he was a proud cinephile.  
There was a large white rug in the middle of the room where Hot Dog laid. He briefly opened his eyes and noticed Betty still there. He thumped his tail a couple times before going to sleep. Betty leaned back against the cushions and briefly listened as Jug ordered some food from the next room. When he was finished he walked in, sitting down beside her.  
"Two number sevens and some house lo mein, coming right up. Did you want anything else? A drink, shower?"  
"I could use a shower," Betty whispered. Jughead nodded.  
"You remember where the bathroom is, right? I can grab you some clothes from my dresser."  
"Yes, thanks Juggie." Betty got up and walked to the bathroom, touching Jughead's arm lightly as she passed. When she got into the bathroom and closed the door, she sighed. She could hear Jug opening and closing dresser drawers, pulling out pajamas for her. She slowly undressed before getting into the shower.  
The hot water felt good on her skin, and she let it beat down on her until she felt almost raw. She was worried about her brother and wanted to scream and cry until he opened his eyes again. She knew that wouldn't do any good, though, and he wouldn't want that. Jug was right - he would make it out.  
The thought of Jug made her skin erupt in goosebumps and she brought her hands to run at them. She briefly brushed a nipple with the side of her arm and she hissed, closing her eyes. How she wished she had warm, strong arms to hold her. She did, but they were in the next room.  
"Juggie," Betty gasped quietly, bringing a hand to touch the nipple again. She experimented, bringing her hands to different areas and touching in ways that both relaxed her and made her ache. She moaned a few times under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear her. She wanted him, yes, but she was embarrassed to think Jug could come find her touching herself to thoughts of him.  
She continued this for a few minutes before the shower curtain opened. She gasped, jumping back slightly, eyes flying open and landing on Jughead. He stood there, shirtless in his jeans, eyes hungry. His hands were by his sides, clenching and releasing.  
"Juggie," Betty stated softly, attempting to cover herself. Jug shook his head softly.  
"Do it again."  
"Do what?" she asked. She knew but she needed him to say it.  
"Whatever you were doing to say my name like that." Betty blushed and tried to turn away, but the sound of Jug's zipper stopped her. She watched shyly as he slid his jeans and boxers down and off, and completely turned to him as he climbed in the shower next to her. His hands grabbed on to her hips, pulling her closer. "Baby..."  
"Juggie, please touch me." He growled at her whining tone, and kissed her. Their lips met in rough kisses, causing her to moan against him. His lips traveled from her own to the tops of her breasts, his teeth nibbling the skin. Betty brought a leg up, hooking it on his hip, grinding against him. She could feel his hardness right where she wanted him, rubbing across her wetness and hitting her clit just right. She keened against him, her hands digging into his shoulders. "Juggie, God..."  
"You feel so good, baby," he moaned against her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. He grazed it with his teeth as an experiment, and he was met with her hips grinding harder against him. "Betty," he groaned, but Betty leaned back, her chest heaving, reaching down between them and grabbing Jug's cock. He was slick with her arousal and she nudged him into her opening before pulling him closer. He slid all the way in and bottomed out against her, gasping against her neck. Betty brought her other leg up, causing Jug to grab her hips and lift her, holding her against the shower wall with his weight.  
"Fuck me, Juggie. Please." It all felt like a dream, but Jug pinned her against the wall, pulling out of her before slamming back in. Betty moaned, gripping at him anywhere she could touch as hard as she could. He kept his rhythm, pounding into her against the shower wall, ignoring the hot water turning cold. Betty moaned loudly, her head hitting the wall softly. "You feel so good, baby, don't stop. Whatever you do, don't fucking stop."  
"Betty, you're so good, baby. Oh my God." He looked down between them, and groaned as he watched himself slide in and out of her. "Look how good you take me, baby. I wanted to wait, but goddamn you're too sexy I couldn't stay away."  
"Make me come Juggie, please," she cried. Jug's thrusts became more erratic as he bit into the side of her neck. She came around him suddenly, tightening her legs around his back to keep him inside her. He kept thrusting, her shaking in his arms as she rode out her orgasm, and she heard him curse against her skin.  
"Baby, let me go, I'm gonna come." He tried to pull away, but he still felt so good she tightening her hold on him.  
"Come in me."  
"What?" Jug asked suddenly, his shocked eyes meeting hers. She licked her lips seductively and started meeting his thrusts again.  
"Come in me, Juggie. Fill me up. I want all of it." With that, Jug came violently, laying his head against Betty's shoulder. He kept thrusting until his orgasm subsided, and Betty released her legs from his hips. She slid down the wall, and kissed him urgently. Jug kissed her with the same urgency and reached to turn the shower off. She reached for the towels hanging on the wall and they each took one to wrap around themselves. They exited the bathroom together, not speaking, and walked into Jug's bedroom. His bedroom mimicked his living room with the colors and mounted TV. He had a closet full of flannels and jeans, and books all over his two bedside tables. Betty walked over to the bed and sat, reaching for the clothes he put out for her. He was about to grab his own clothes when the phone rang in the other room.  
"I'll go get that," he said softly, "be right back baby." Betty nodded and pulled his oversize S shirt over her head and dried her hair with the towel. She could barely heard Jug's voice from the other room, but she leaned back against his pillows, waiting. Before he could even come in the room and tell her that Veronica had called, she was asleep against his pillows. He pulled the blankets up and over her before getting dressed and joining her. Hot Dog came into the room and laid at the foot of the bed. Jug laid there, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't planning on any of this, but it felt right. He sighed before wrapping an arm around Betty, pulling her close against him as he fell asleep.


	8. Eight

He only laid there for what felt like a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. He let go of Betty and slid out of the bed, making it to his living room. The delivery man had his food and after handing him a generous tip, he closed and locked the door. He looked to the clock above the stove and sighed. 2:30 am.  
He sat at his breakfast bar, eating lo mein out of the container with a pair of chopsticks when he heard Hot Dog come up behind him. He dropped a piece of pork on the floor for him and got up to get a beer from the fridge when he noticed Betty standing in the doorway.  
"Hey," he said. "You okay?"  
"Yeah," she said softly, "I couldn't stay asleep without you there."  
"Sorry," he said, lifting the lo mein container in explanation, "delivery finally came. Are you hungry?"  
"Starving."  
"Come sit with me," Jug said, passing her the containers of food as she sat. "Drink?"  
"I'll have what you're having." He grabbed another beer and slid it to her, sitting back on his stool. They ate in silence for a minute before Betty cleared her throat. "Do you regret it?"  
"Absolutely not," he said without hesitation. "Do you?"  
"No. I could never regret something like that with you." Jug smirked.  
"I just feel like you deserved better. You deserved more than a desperate shower fuck," he said. Betty smiled shyly and dropped some meat purposely on the floor for Hot Dog.  
"I felt it was perfect, Jug. We wanted each other and it felt right when it happened. I couldn't have asked for more. Besides," she said, reaching over and snatching some of his lo mein, "you have as many times as you want to make it up to me." Jughead dragged his tongue across his bottom lip before taking another bite of food.  
"Veronica called, while you were cat napping."  
"What did she say? Is Archie alright?"  
"He hasn't regained consciousness yet but the swelling in his brain is going down. She said Sheriff Keller stopped by the hospital not long after we left and told her his bike's been tampered with."  
"What?! Who would've done such a thing?"  
"I got a few ideas but nothing solid. I put in a text to Sweet Pea, told him to dig up anything he can find. This was a vendetta of some kind and I need to deal with it. Archie's a good fucking guy, he didn't do anything to anybody."  
"Oh my God."  
"Don't worry, baby. We'll get this sorted out." Jug reached for Betty's hand and she entwined their fingers, her appetite gone. After a few moments of silence, Jug let go and stood. "If you want to go lay back down I'll put the food away and join you."  
"That sounds fine. I'm sorry, Juggie. I just can't eat now knowing what I know."  
"It's alright. The food will be okay in the fridge, it's not going anywhere."  
"Are you sure? With your appetite -" Betty squealed as Jug reached over and swatted at her behind. He grabbed the containers and shoved them into the fridge, and put their beer bottles on the counter near the sink.  
"Come on, boy," he said as he turned off the light. Hot Dog followed him and Betty back into the bedroom, and jumped up on the bed once they were settled. Jug took Betty into his arms and held her as she laid her head against his chest. She sighed.  
"Do you think he'll really be okay, Jug?"  
"I think so, Betty. Just have to have faith and see what happens."

Jughead woke to a constant ringing in his ears, and noticed his phone was going off. He groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms before reaching over and answering. "Hello?"  
"Boss, it's me."  
"Yeah, whatdya got?"  
"Ghoulies," Sweet Pea said angrily, "they're the only ones who could've done it."  
"What did you find?" Jug looked over to see Betty gone. He sat up straighter and looked around the room.  
"Mustang was on that side of town last night, heard some young kids laughing about a cut brake line on a bike near the trailer park. One of the big mouthed fucks retold the whole story from beginning to end to an audience."  
"What did Mustang do?" Jug asked, already knowing the answer.  
"He kicked the shit out of them."  
"Of course. What else?"  
"Sent Tall Boy down there with reinforcements. Gonna get the total scoop and get back to you."  
"Alright, call me. And keep your fucking nose clean.  
"10-4," Sweet Pea said before he ended the call. Jug laid back against the pillows and looked off to the doorway when he saw movement in his periphery. Betty stood there, a cup of coffee in her hand.  
"Please tell me there's more," he said with a smile. Betty smiled back.  
"Of course." She walked over to the bed and sat, passing him the mug. He took a sip and noticed immediately it was black with two sugars, just the way he took his.  
"When did you start drinking my kind?"  
"I don't, I brought that for you." He groaned and took a long appreciative sip.  
"Where have you been all my life?"  
"I've been here, smart-ass. Waiting for you to notice me." Jug brought his right hand to her cheek and caressed it softly.  
"I've always noticed you, baby." Jughead's phone rang again, and he put the coffee mug down on his bedside table. He answered it on the third ring. "Yeah?"  
"Boss, it's me." Tall Boy's voice sounded like gravel.  
"Whatdya got, Tall Boy?"  
"I've been doing some searching, seeing which of these little fucks messed with our boy's bike."  
"So I hear. Mustang with you?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Catch me up." Betty slid off her pajama bottoms, crawling back on to the bed and settling in front of Jughead on her knees. He looked down to notice she had no panties on. He locked eyes with her as she kneeled there, looking as innocent as can be.  
"From what we understand, some little fucker named Macho crept in and cut the brake lines on three bikes. Archie's being one of them, of course. I called Toni, she's checking the others."  
"Go on," Jug said. Betty crawled closer, reaching for Jug's hand. When she grasped it, she brought his fingers to her mouth, sucking in his middle and index fingers.  
"We're on our way to their turf right now, about to kick in some doors. We want this kid and anyone else he was working with."  
"Keep me updated every second," he said, watching as Betty's free hand made its way between her legs. Jug groaned, low enough so only Betty could hear him.  
"Got it, boss. I'll call you back when we locate this prick." The call ended with a click - Jug never really ended calls with a goodbye - and he tossed his phone off to the side. He dislodged his fingers from Betty's mouth and lunged forward, grabbing her by the hips and tossing her lightly on her back. She squealed then moaned when he laid on top of her, pinning her arms above her head.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"What do you mean, Juggie?" she asked innocently. Jug smirked.  
"Touching yourself... Betty, why would you think you could do that?"  
"You didn't like it?" she asked with a pout.  
"Of course I liked it, baby. But you made me jealous."  
"Why, Juggie?"  
"Because I want to do that." Betty smiled and stretched seductively, her pajama shirt rising so he could see her stomach.  
"So touch me." Jug dipped his head down and laid kisses across her stomach. With each kiss and nuzzle of his nose she purred, moving her hips slowly beneath him. He kissed lower until his face was level with her core. He could see her practically dripping immediately, and he leaned forward and experimentally dragged his tongue through her wetness. She keened, yanking an arm out of his grasp to grab the back of his head. "Juggie," she whined.  
"Yeah, baby?" he looked up at her mischievously.  
"More," she begged, lightly pushing his head down in encouragement. He took the cue, lowering his head, his eyes not leaving hers. He slid his tongue against her again, reveling in her quiet moans. He slid his tongue inside of her, catching as much of her taste as he could before sliding up to her clit, sucking lightly. She got her other hand free and brought it to join the other in his hair. "Juggie, you feel so good."  
"You taste good, baby," he groaned, sliding a finger inside of her. She moaned, rocking her hips into his one hand while the other made its way under her shirt, pawing at her breast. He lightly brushed her nipple, causing her to gasp before he held it firmly.  
"Oh God," Betty gasped.  
"Fuck my fingers, baby," Jug groaned against her thigh as he inserted another finger. He shifted his head and tongued her clit, smiling against her as her moans became more frequent and high pitched. Her hips rocked more forcefully, and her hands tightened in his hair.  
"Oh God, Juggie. I'm gonna... I'm gonna -"  
"Come, baby," he growled against her, and she tightened around his fingers. She whined, her hips still rocking as she rode out her orgasm. When it eased up, she opened her eyes, easing her fingers from his hair. He pushed himself up, his elbows holding his weight, as he slid both of his fingers inside his mouth. He sucked her release off of them before pulling them out with a wet pop. Betty trapped her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight. "Breakfast was delicious, baby," Jughead said with a cocky smirk, and Betty swatted at his shoulder.  
"You're such a bad boy," she said, her teeth still leaving an indent in her bottom lip. He smiled and crawled up her body, stopping at her lips.  
"I thought you liked bad boys," he said confidently. She smiled.  
"I do, especially mine." Jughead growled before leaning in for a kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She took his tongue in her mouth, moaning as she tasted herself on him. His hands made their way under her shirt, and he was about to pull it off when his phone rang.  
"Who the fuck is it now?" he asked, reaching over to grab it. Betty whined and pulled him back to her so she could kiss his neck. Toni's picture flashed at him and he slid the answer button before putting the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"  
"Sorry to bother you, boss. We're you sleeping?"  
"Nah, Pea already woke me. What's up?" Betty's lips pressed little kisses up his neck then across his jawline as her fingers worked into his hair. He leaned into her.  
"So, I checked the bikes as Pea said and I think I found it."  
"Found what?" he asked. One of Betty's hands worked their way slowly down his chest.  
"What they were after. Brake lines were slashed on three bikes - Archie's, yours, and Tall Boy's. But a fourth bike took substantial damage."  
"Which one?"  
"The Shadow." Jug sat up suddenly, dislodging from Betty, causing her to look at him with concern.  
"What the fuck do they want with FP's bike?"  
"Sounds like a vendetta, boss. They destroyed that bike. I can try and fix it but it's going to take a while."  
"Looks like I'm going to have to check up on him," he said. "He did something for this to happen. And I want to know what."  
"Say no more. I'll assess the damage and get back to you."  
"Thanks, Toni."  
"No problem." The call ended and Jug laid back against the pillows. Betty sat up, running her fingers lightly on his chest.  
"What's wrong, handsome?"  
"This whole thing looks like a Ghoulies situation. They went by Serpent House and vandalized some bikes. Archie's, mine and my dad's."  
"How did they get in?" she asked.  
"That's something I'm going to have to figure out. But FP's bike took the most damage. Toni says it's pretty bad."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I have to go check on FP. He's been up to something. There's been peace amongst the gangs for a little while now. They wouldn't do this unless something happened."  
"I'll go visit my mom today," Betty said, "it's been a few days since I've seen her last."  
"I'll drop you on the way to Serpent House," he said as he played with the hem of her shirt. "I hate I have to cut this short."  
"It's okay, Juggie. It won't be long, I'm sure. Besides, I should check on Fred. He must be so upset."  
"Yeah, okay." He leaned over and kissed her, running a hand along her neck. She wiggled closer, straddling his lap. He brought his lips down to her throat, pressing light kisses. "I'll be by once I'm done."  
"You better, Juggie. I don't think I can be away from you too long."

Jughead walked into the room, looking around. He's been here before, recognizing the smell of lemon. For a prison, it was surprisingly clean.  
He walked over to a chair, sitting down in front of a plexiglass wall. The door on the other side opened and in walked FP Jones, orange jumpsuit on with his hands handcuffed behind him. The guard unlocked them before instructing him to have a seat. When he sat he smirked, picking up the telephone on his side. Jughead picked his up and put it up to his ear, staring back stone faced at his father. He had a bruise under one eye, a cut along his cheek, and what looked like ligature marks on his neck. He sighed heavily.  
"Hello, son," FP drawled over the line. Jug rubbed at his forehead before glaring back at his father through the glass.  
"Goddamn it, FP. What did you do now?"


End file.
